Lagrimas del viento
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo su libertad estaba marcada con su muerte... y a pesar del dolor y la angustia ella pudo sonreír por ultimas vez... por él... y gracias a él. Pequeña historia de la muerte de Kagura.


Bueno... después de un tiempo sin escribir nada en el fandom de Inuyasha hoy les traigo un pequeño fic, en tributo a la muerte de Kagura. Personalmente el personaje de Kagura es sin duda uno que demuestra mucho coraje y valor. Es una villana que está obligada a obedecer cuando lo que quiere es su libertad y por ella hizo todo lo necesario para obtenerla. Su muerte fue sin duda uno de los primeros momentos más emotivos en Kanketsu-Hen. Por esa admiración hacia este personaje hoy les traigo este fic... espero que los disfruten ^_^

Nos vemos abajo...

**Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi yo solo tomo los personajes para la historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Lagrimas del viento**

La felicidad no es gratis, mi libertad tampoco lo era. Después de tanto tiempo buscando la manera de obtener mi libertad no lo había conseguido hasta ahora y cuando traicioné tanto a Naraku como a Hakudoshi sabía que no tenía muchas opciones más allá de huir y ocultarme. Salvar a Kohaku fue más un impulso dado por mis propios sentimientos pero aun así me sentí completamente tranquila y el hecho que Inuyasha y sus acompañantes me ayudarían me dio una perspectiva completamente contrariada, después de todo siempre he intentado lastimarlos pero entiendo que esa sacerdotisa posee un gran corazón.

De lo único que estaba segura era que cuando me encontré con Naraku nada bueno sucedería. Me ofrecía mi libertad, lo que tanto quería pero sabía que el precio de la misma no sería tan bajo. Hui herida por él, feliz de sentir mi corazón latir a pesar de dolor de mis heridas... creyendo que estas sanarían fácilmente con ayuda de mi poder pero pronto me di cuenta que eso no sucedería. A pesar de que mi corazón latía en mi interior, de sentir como este impulsaba vida a través de mi cuerpo... eso no opaco lo inevitable, el dolor me embargaba y me debilitaba, cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en un inmenso campo de flores... me había dado cuenta que mi poder no era suficiente y que mis heridas no cerraban por mucho que me esforzara en sanarme.

Resignada no hice más que aceptar que estaba perdida. Mi dolor era no solo físico también emocional, pensar en el hecho que había obtenido lo que siempre había querido no compensaba el hecho que estaba pagando un alto precio por ese privilegio... aun así sentía tanta paz, algo inexplicable... lo único que lamentaba de verdad era que estaba completamente sola.

_- Esta es la libertad que busque_ – pensé con nostalgia, verme completamente sola creaba un vacio en mi ser que no podía disolver... una tristeza tan enorme de morir completamente sola me atenazaba por completo

Pero entonces la brisa del viento se dejó sentir y sentí una presencia frente a mí, levanté mi vista... ahí estabas tú...

- Sessho... maru – mi voz sonó confundida aunque con una nota de algo que no sabía definir, ¿alegría tal vez? No lo sabía con exactitud

- Seguí el aroma de tu sangre y de tu espíritu – mencionó con aquella característica voz tranquila mientras me mirabas de frente

- Ya veo, esperabas encontrar a Naraku – me fue inevitable reírme, pensar que creí que era por mí que estabas aquí... que ilusa – ¿estás decepcionado por no haberlo encontrado? – inquirí con cierta ironía y burla propia... tan solo quería creer que verdaderamente le importaba a alguien

- Sabía que se trataba de ti – al escucharlo la sorpresa me invadió, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa al tiempo que el viento se dejaba sentir

No pude evitar pensar en una sola cosa... lo sabías, y aun así habías venido. Con mi cabeza agachada sentía como algo hacia a mi corazón latir de una manera diferente... ¿era esto la felicidad? De ser así esta había llegado en un momento efímero de mi vida. No sabía si me veías aun, ni siquiera me atreví a verte de frente en un primer momento porque esa sensación estaba envolviéndome de una cálida manera que hacia olvidarme de las heridas que aun dejaban escapar el veneno que Naraku inyectó en mí cuando me hirió.

Sentí mi cuerpo deshacerse, el veneno me consumía pero aun así el shock de saber que habías venido a mi me daba una sensación de tranquilidad... tranquilidad que ahora me hacia aceptar de otro modo mi inevitable fin.

- ¿Te vas? – oí que preguntabas con esa voz que a mí me resulta tan tranquilizante

- Si – respondí con la voz firme – ya es suficiente – y de verdad que era cierto... ya era suficiente de todo esto... ya no tenía a nadie quien me retuviera contra mi voluntad

El viento comenzó a crecer de un modo sutil. Los pétalos de las flores de aquel campo comenzaron a elevarse. El silencio que antes me llenaba de tristeza se había disuelto... y eso era gracias a ti.

- _Pude verte... por última vez_ – pensé al tiempo que sonreía genuinamente y te miraba de frente

Tu rostro estaba impasible pero había un dejo de... algo que no sabría decir que era pero que me hacía sentir especial. Deje de resistir lo inevitable y con una ultimas sonrisa dirigida a ti fui cayendo lentamente hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo, el veneno me consumía por completo y el viento bailó entre los dos. Mi vista permanecía en ti y al final me uní al viento de aquel lugar...

No sé qué pensaste en ese momento... no sé si sentiste tristeza, pena o lastima... ni siquiera si te importó mi muerte pero saber que habías estado ahí me hizo sentir feliz... después de todo... al fin era libre.

"_Yo soy el viento... libre como el viento."_

**Fin**

**Notas de Autora: **

Bueno... la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué les pareció este fic?

La verdad que este fic lo he tenido ahí guardado porque no sabía cómo ordenar la idea... se me venían cientos de pensamientos y unos me parecían más que otros... al final el resultado fue este fic que para mi forma de ver refleja mucho de lo que he idealizado sobre la muerte de Kagura. El titulo dice lagrimas del viento y no se vio ni una sola en el fic por ello aclaro: el nombre se refiere más que todo a la tristeza de la muerte de este personaje... quería agregarle ese pequeñísimo spoiler de que Kagura llorara mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía pero no me pareció buena idea pues ella más bien pareció aceptar a bien y con una sonrisa su final por lo que deje la idea de lado. Más bien con el titulo lo que quería dar a entender era que, intrínsecamente, Kagura de verdad lloraba pero era más la felicidad la que la embargaba pues no moría sola como inicialmente pensó al no poder seguir mas y quedarse en ese campo de flores... siento que Kagura le guardaba amor a Sesshomaru y por ese amor le regalo una sonrisa como si le agradeciera que aliviara la soledad de su muerte.

Es un pequeño fic pero con grandes sentimientos que espero se hayan podido notar bien ^_^... espero de corazón que les haya gustado y quien sabe... tal vez me anime a hacerle un tributo a Kanna y a Kikyo por su muerte... aunque antes debo ordenar bien las ideas para ello ^_^

En fin... me despido y les deseo un buen día a todos ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería fantástico conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
